


First Kiss

by heavensweetheart



Series: Zutara Week Over The Years [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart
Summary: Zuko and Katara share their first kiss together.Based on Day 1 prompt from Zutara Week 2018.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week Over The Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Zutara Week Throwbacks





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SooperSara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooperSara/gifts).



> Thank you so much to SooperSara for sending me the very first prompt for my Zutara Week Throwbacks!! ♡♡♡

**Zuko**

_It’s just a kiss… Just a kiss… Just a…_

“Zuko, I have my eyes closed and I can tell you’re shaking.”

Even with her eyes closed, Katara’s smirky face is infuriating. I let go of her and step back.

The smirk doesn’t leave her face when her eyes open. “You _have_ kissed someone before… right?”

I scoff. “Of course I have!”

“Then why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not nervous – ” I cross my arms to distract the trembling of my hands “ – I just… I…”

The words are difficult to get out.

“I want it to be special,” I say.

The curve of her mouth lessens into an indulgent, understanding smile.

“Zuko, kisses are _always_ special as long as they are with the person you want to kiss.”

“Yes, but…”

_I want this to be special for you._

“Maybe you should be the one who closes his eyes,” she suggests.

“What?”

She steps closer until our bodies are almost touching again. “Let _me_ show you something special.”

The shaking comes back in full force for having her close.

I comply, dropping my arms hanging limply at my sides.

“You ready?” she asks from behind the darkness of my eyelids.

“Yes.”

Her hands appear holding my jaw. “Relaxed?”

“Yes,” I press, with a tad of impatience.

 _I_ can tell she’s giggling.

But before I have time to mention it, her hands pull my face forward and her lips touch mine, everything so gently it feels as though I’m in a dream.

**Katara**

Zuko’s lips are thin, yet just as soft as the rest of his skin. They are hesitant at first, trembling too, as if he isn’t sure how to proceed once our mouths touch. I move my own against them, parting them and stepping closer to fit our bodies one into the other. My hands remain on the sides of his face, sensing his angular features; his mouth _is_ thin, but still luscious.

**Zuko**

Katara feels somewhat smaller pressed against me. Warmer, smoother. Her lips certainly are, they are plump and throb the more we kiss. She tastes like rainwater.

I put my hands around her hips and pull her closer. So close that it hurts the way our bodies seem to try to blend together, as though her ribs are trying to join with mine so we’ll share one heart. The thought sets my lungs on fire and I kiss her deeper, embracing her with my arms around her waist. Her hands climb and bury in my hair.

**Katara**

Zuko’s hair is slick, so is his mouth. I gasp pulling at a fistful of his hair.

Somehow I feel like I’m drowning, but I’m not complaining. Zuko is enveloping me, taking away my oxygen, but also feeding me with hotter, denser, addictive air that I can’t seem to get enough of. It takes away my strength, makes me looser. I keep unraveling in Zuko’s arms at the same pace my mind turns into white bliss, mixed with red heat from Zuko’s skin. His pulse beats in the back of my throat.

I didn’t expect our first kiss together to be so… intense, but, like I said, I’m not complaining.

**Zuko**

Katara’s heart rate and breathing synchronize with my own; they are all growing erratic.

Her hands go down my neck, caressing it and then holding on to my shoulders, digging her fingers into my muscles and her nails past my shirt.

The faint pain brings some reality to the dreaminess of the moment – it makes it better, it means I’m not dreaming.

My heart continues to thunder as if it was to escape my chest and find Katara’s and I do nothing to stop it; I _want_ to chase Katara’s feelings. I like the sensations they awaken in me, the euphoria, the loveliness.

_Love._

_Katara._

**Katara**

I put my hands on Zuko’s chest… and delicately push him slightly back, separating us.

He complies, he doesn’t force himself on me.

“Is something wrong?” he wonders with real concern.

“No,” I say, smiling. “I think that’s why we need to stop now, to keep things from escalating.”

His eyes widen. “Oh, right! Sorry!”

I giggle, a tad giddily, like I was drunk. “Don’t be.”

My hands cradle his face once again. “But see? I told you I would show you something special.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, please check out the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com


End file.
